


Family Dynamics

by logiewankenobi



Series: Family Dynamics [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Daddy!Kendall, M/M, Mama!Logan, Mommy!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan say's it's because Kendall acts too much like a father. James says it's because Logan acts like a mother hen. Kendall say's it's because James is always babying. Whatever the case, Carlos likes to think of them as foster parents. Head canon based around Kendall/Logan/James pairing and Carlos seeing them as parents in a way. Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Okay, usually I don't do author notes and if I would do them, I'd put them at the end. I just wanted to put this first. This is based off head canon that I developed with my cousin while messing around one day. Since then it has grown and turned into a whole different thing. I will be posting small drabbles for this head canon between fics. I haven't put something up in a while and wanted to start this small series which I've wanted to do for a while. This is actually how I came up with Contest For A Heart. I will be updating that story here in the coming weeks. I'm just stuck on a scene that I didn't plan and trying to get it out of the way so I can finally update it. Anyways, I don't want to get flamed for this or anything. It's just simple fun head canon and it will be a little crack-y at times. If you don't like the pairing of Kendall/Logan/James and Carlos as their son (not really) or the family dynamic, please don't waste your time then waste my time by flaming me about it. This is mostly for my enjoyment. Sorry if that sounds bitchy. Anyways, the first drabble:

They don't know how it started. It just…did. Logan say's it's because Kendall acts too much like a father. James says it's because Logan acts like a mother hen. Kendall say's it's because James is always babying.

Whose ever fault it is, it's still a problem.

Carlos sees the three of them as his parents.

Not like his birth parents, because he's not that stupid. He's actually quite intelligent despite what people think. He just sees the guys as parents for how they act. It wasn't really obvious until they moved to LA and spend every waking hour together.

He'd go to Kendall for guidance. He'd see James for fun times. He'd go to Logan when he had a problem.

Kendall is okay with being the dad. He always wanted to be a role model and if that means he gets to be one for one of his best friends, he's up for it.

And James thinks it's cute how Carlos considers him his fun mommy and made him a card on mother's day.

Logan is the only one with the issue. Mama is not his name and he is by god not a stern and strict, over bearing mother.

Even if Kendall and James say he is.

And the fact that Kendall, James, and Logan are in a committed relationship together hasn't really helped things.

They don't know if it was because he felt left out or that he honestly felt like their child. And it makes sense.

Carlos is still so innocent. Yeah, he's immature and perverted at times, but he is still innocent enough that they don't have the heart to tell him that he doesn't need to go to them for permission or when he has nightmares.

Once he called Mama Knight grandma and Kendall was pretty sure his mother was going to have a heart attack. But she just smiled and waved it off. The blonde is pretty sure that she too is convinced that Carlos is somehow his son. And if she's okay with it, so is he.

Katie is even okay with it. She sees Carlos as a brother. She sees all the guys as her brothers, but Carlos is somewhat more special. Since he started the whole thing she's been on board with it, which scares the other three because she is still getting used to the whole 'Kendall is sleeping with two of his best friends and they're in a committed relationship together and oh my god if she hears anything in the middle of the night she's going to castrate them all'.

Carlos isn't stupid. He knows full well what he's doing. He knows that real families aren't like that. That he's the same age as his friends. That James and Logan wouldn't be able to give birth to him (though Kendall is convinced that James is his blood mother and Logan is the step mother that makes him eat his vegetables).

What really makes it worth it is before bed. James, Kendall, and Logan all head to one room and Carlos heads to his and before he goes in he smiles at them and says 'Night, dad. Night, mom. Night, mama.' As much as the other three don't understand or know what to do, it feels their hearts with joy.

And no matter how many times he almost walks in on them having sex or finds that one spring in his mattress that creaks when he hits it and then continuously hits it because he can't get to sleep and it keeps everyone awake, they will love Carlos and let him do what he wants and think what he wants because who are they to take that away from him?


End file.
